the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Private
Shell= The Pilot This pilot was rescued from the ruins of Dublin, Ireland by the Armor Corps, some time after the discovery of the Tumblr Engineers and the splinter factions from Armor Corps were formed. Before suitfall, Cathal was a somewhat ordinary Irish college student, studying in Drama and Theatre at Trinity College. He idolised his father, a Defense Forces soldier, to the point where he didn't mind his long absences on joint missions with the UN. His most unusual habit was his frequent browsing of 4chan, especially the /tg/ and /m/ boards. During suitfall, a pod ruined the tenanment housing where Cathal was residing. As he lost consciousness from the impact, he thought of his father and how he would protect him if he could. In Cathal's reckoning, this thought influenced how the pod designed his suit. When Cathal awoke, he was in the cockpit of his tank-like suit, surrounded by the ruins of Dublin. He quickly named his suit "Shell", for it was a shell between himself and what the world had become. Similarly, once the Armor Corps took him in, he took the handle "Private", as a new member of the world's strongest army. This was all past, however, once he had fought as part of the Armor Corps over the course of several months. True, he had survived and even contributed to several victories, but he still got the feeling that he was not merely a cog in a makeshift war machine, but an ill-fitting one. He began to wonder if his place was not solely on the battlefield, but elsewhere, closer to the heart of humanity's collective mind. For this reason, and for the sake of a certain acquaintance, Cathal decided to transfer from the Armor Corps to one of their secretive allies: Hanse Behorde. Personality He affects a calm, soldier-like demeanor, but his body tics betray his hidden fears and stress. He loses his composure when he sees allies get downed, and he flies into a rage if his suit is tampered with. When not in battle, he is somewhat friendlier and more social, although he doesn't do extended conversations. Appearance He has a thin face, messy black hair, an unkempt beard, and dull blue eyes. He is slightly over 6' tall, and he has a lanky, slightly malnourished look. During operations, he normally wears a loose-fitting, camoflage pattern jumpsuit and a military-style helmet. When off duty, he wears jeans and a Dublin rugby jersey. He lost his right arm during Operation Gunsmith. A crude, barely functional prosthetic has been fitted in it's place. Relations & Allies He has participated in several missions, and he has made the acquaintance of some of the other pilots. He had a loose friendship with Redneck Rider, owed a debt of gratitude to Shadow, had a close and dangerous encounter with Gentle Giant, crossed paths momentarily with Zulu, and had a deep respect for Ivan, the man he considered his CO during his Armor Corps days. However, it was the several encounters with Cael, a Hanse Behorde agent of some renown, that eventually drove Private to leave the Corps and head for Germany. The Suit This unit is designed much like a traditional military tank, resembling a grey box on treads. Most of the functions of the unit are concealed in various parts, with the exceptions of the floodlights (mounted on the front), the autocannons (one each mounted on the left and right sides, facing front by default), and the particle beam (mounted on the top). A hatch on the top of the unit allows access to the cockpit. Inside the cockpit, several physical controls can be found. The most prominent control is a steering wheel with integrated firing controls for all of the unit's weapons. Also present are foot pedals for acceleration, deceleration, and levitation, as well as switch arrays for controlling the unit's sensor and communication systems. Monitors at the front and sides of the cockpit display visual information of the entire environment around the unit. Due to size limitations, the cockpit is somewhat cramped for anyone over 6'3" tall. In it's collapsed form, the unit appears to be a cross between a smartphone and a Swiss army knife. It uncollapses 5 seconds after being commanded to do so, and it will not recollapse if a lifeform is in the cockpit. After Operation Cold One, Shell gained several enhancements. These include a missile launcher mounted on the suit's rear, a concealed interfacing cable installed in the front, two support drones stacked on the top, and a supplementary energy reactor. Also installed are an Engineer-type AI and a set of Spyware. The drones include a flying scout specialised in infrared-spectrum environmental analysis and a land based, theropod shaped fighter equipped with an ion cannon and plasma-bladed claws. Their nicknames are "Pidgeon" and "Chomper", respectively. After Port Moresby was retaken, Shell gained the ability to install the Spider virus in other systems. Another flying drone was also added. This drone carried one pulse rifle and an enhanced targeting computer, and it was nicknamed "Seagull". Before Operation To End All Things, on a suggestion from Ivan, Private substituted the Terminal system in Shell for a Free Space Optical Transmitter. Suit Crunch Suit constructed using Power Armor CYOA vesion 2.0 (updated by Eisenstein, supervised by M695) Points available: 275 (default + 2 main missions + 6 side missions - Opalite Tech upgrade + 1 invasion mission - faction change at 120 earned points) Main Missions Completed: Operation Relay Part 1: Eyes Wide Open, Operation Resurgence Part 2: War and Peace (as Sneaking Shell) Side Missions Completed: Just Like Old Times, Operation Metalfury, Operation Blowout, Operation Hardball, Operation To End All Things, Operation Gunsmith (as Sneaking Shell) Invasion Missions Completed: Operation Liberation of Port Moresby Fluff Missions Completed: Operation Cold One, Operation Happy Hour (late arrival), Dreaming of a Green Christmas Points allocated: 265 Body Type: Tank (10) 10 Features: Skates (0), Levitation (10) 20 Suit AI: Engineer (10) 30 User Interface: Manual (0) 30 HUD: Suit Status (0), Advanced Suit Status (5), Hawkeye (5), Thermal Vision (10), Radar (10), Sonar (10), Broadcast Integration System (Relay Bonus) 70 COMMS: Radio Transmitter (0), Comm Buoy (10), Worm Platform (10), Defense Maze (10), Spyware (5) 105 Weapons: EMP Grenade (5), Sticky Grenade (5), 2 Autocannons (30), Particle Beam (15) 160 Defenses: Emergency Evac (10), Portable Electronics Jammer (15) 185 Drones: Scout {Scanner, Thermal Vision} (10), Light {Pulse Rifle, Accuracy} (10), Medium {Ion Cannon, Slayer, Plasma Blade} (20), Watch Dog (Resurgence Bonus) 225 Upgrades: Environmental Controls (0), Collapsible (5), Collapsible II (5), Storage (0), Kinetic Stabilisers (10), Maneuvering Rockets (10), Opalite Energy Reactor (Opalite Tech Bonus) 255 Nanites: Hydra I (10) 265|-| Sneaking Shell= The Suit This variant suit design is intended for stealth operations. It was first concieved as part of Private's preparation for Operation War and Peace. Most of it's weapons have been removed, with the remaining weapons intended for ambush attacks or emergencies. In their place, additional sensor and counter-intelligence systems have been installed. It retains a similar appearance to the original Shell, aside from looking simpler due to it's lack of visible weapons. The only indicator of it's true nature is the pair of oddly-shaped drones mounted on top of the suit. Suit Crunch Suit constructed using Power Armor CYOA vesion 2.0 (updated by Eisenstein, supervised by M695) Points available: 275 (default + 2 main missions + 6 side missions - Opalite Tech upgrade + 1 invasion mission - faction change at 120 earned points) Main Missions Completed: Operation Relay Part 1: Eyes Wide Open, Operation Resurgence Part 2: War and Peace (as Sneaking Shell) Side Missions Completed: Just Like Old Times, Operation Metalfury, Operation Blowout, Operation Hardball, Operation To End All Things, Operation Gunsmith (as Sneaking Shell) Invasion Missions Completed: Operation Liberation of Port Moresby Fluff Missions Completed: Operation Cold One, Operation Happy Hour (late arrival), Dreaming of a Green Christmas Points allocated: 265 Body Type: Tank (10) 10 Features: Skates (0), Tremorsense (5), Levitation (10) 25 Suit AI: Agent (10) 35 User Interface: Manual (0) 35 HUD: Suit Status (0), Advanced Suit Status (5), Hawkeye (5), Night Vision (10), Thermal Vision (10), Radar (10), Sonar (10), Broadcast Integration System (Relay Bonus) 85 COMMS: Radio Transmitter (0), Free Space Optical Transmitter (10), Terminal (10) Comm Buoy (10), Worm Platform (10), Defense Maze (10), Spyware (5) 140 Weapons: EMP Grenade (5), Sticky Grenade (5), Grenade Launcher (10) Reworked Components (for Pulse Rifle) (10) 170 Defenses: Emergency Evac (10), Portable Electronics Jammer (15) 195 Drones: Scout {Scanner, Thermal Vision} (10), Light {Pulse Rifle, Accuracy} (10), Watch Dog (Resurgence Bonus) 215 Upgrades: Environmental Controls (0), Camoflage (10), Collapsible (5), Collapsible II (5), Storage (0), Kinetic Stabilisers (10), Maneuvering Rockets (10), Opalite Energy Reactor (Opalite Tech Bonus) 255 Nanites: Hydra I (10) 265|-| Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Medium Category:PACYOA:_TE